


Just Another Argument

by Tsudo



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Mad rupert, Past Relationship(s), Sakana comic, relationship, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsudo/pseuds/Tsudo
Summary: Sometimes going to the same place every time after a argument isn't the best idea.  But sometimes it's for the best.





	Just Another Argument

‘Yep. Nothing like hiding here again.’

Yuudai clicked the mouse so that it would switch to a new song as he tried to calm down. It had happened again. A stupid argument and as usual he had run to the same hiding place. The internet cafe sat only two buildings away from his apartment. He closed himself in the same room, letting the music drown out the frustration in his head. The room was small and somewhat sound proof. The headphones blared as he let out a low sigh. 

“When the heck am I supposed to go home. I’m sure he’ll be there. Then i’ll have to deal with him.” Yuudai grumbled to himself. Whenever it came to an argument there weren’t many places that he could run to. He couldn’t run all the way to his mom’s and going to Shigeru’s meant possibly running into the Sakanas. But at least Arata didn’t come to look for him here insta-

“Yuudai.” 

Yuudai jolted as he heard his name. 

‘TOO FAST!’ 

Yuudai stared at his computer monitor as the door clicked opened. He cursed quietly for not locking the door earlier. The man’s reflection could be seen on the monitor but he continued to look ahead.

“Heh, here you are, I should be used to finding you here but God. I looked around the apartment and outside for almost half a hour. Lol. You had me worried bud.” 

Yuudai grumbled. This guy didn't know when to quit. Arata walked closer, his footsteps were annoyingly loud as if on purpose. Yuudai switched to a new song and turned up the volume but he could still hear Arata behind him. 

“Come on, you can’t still be mad Yuudai~” Arata said in a somewhat sing songy tune. 

‘Just ignore him.’

“You act as though it was that big of a deal~”

‘Ignore him...’ Yuudai gripped the mouse in his hand to stop himself from pushing his fingernails deep into the palm of his hand. He felt one side of his headphones slide up as Arata leaned in to whisper.

“Was it really worth running here like a little kid. LOL.”

“OF COURSE IT WAS!” Yuudai yelled as he slammed the mouse down on the table. Yuudai stood up from his chair and removed the headphones from his neck in one quick move.. Arata stared back a bit surprised by the sudden explosion but quickly went back to smiling. The slightly shorter man was wearing the grey shirt he had been wearing when they were at the apartment. Sweat sat on the front of the shirt in several places. His hat was pushed down on his messy hair and the man’s belt hung from the side from his pants being rushed on. He hadn’t even put on a jacket for the cold weather. Yuudai ignored the fact that he could tell Arata had been looking for him in a rush to let out his frustration. 

“YOU ALWAYS SAY AND DO WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NEVER APOLOGIZE WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT. I’M PRETTY SURE YOU’LL NEVER SHOW THAT YOU ARE SORRY FOR ANY OF THE SHIT YOU DO!” He looked away as he found relief is letting out a bit of his anger.

Arata tried not to laugh as he let Yuudai finish his tantrum. He chuckled quietly, but it was obvious it hit Yuudai’s ears due to the slightly taller man glaring at him again. 

“So. You think I can’t dare to say sorry to you at all, huh?” Arata backed up slightly, putting his hand over the door and switching the lock. Yuudai was obvious flustered and began to back up before hitting the front of the computer table. Arata used this to his advantage and blocked Yuudai from moving around him with his arm.

“How about I show you.” 

“Wha-what are you going to -mmnph” Yuudai felt Arata’s tongue enter his mouth as he tried to speak. His breathing became thin as Arata pushed against him. He couldn't help but smirk as Yuudai was pulled in by the kiss. His attempts to shove Arata slowly disappeared as he lost the strength in his arms and shuddered as Arata bit his lip and mumbled sweet words. After what seemed like a couple minutes Arata moved back. 

Yuudai gasped for air as Arata pushed back a couple inches. He attempted to glare at Atata even though he was flustered. ‘He's not getting off that easily.’ Yuudai opened his mouth to tell Arata exactly what was on his-

“I'm sorry.” 

“...huh.” Arata had spoken before he could even say anything. The blond released his breath as he stared in disbelief at Arata’s reply. Arata scratched the back of his head nervously before looking to him.

“I said, I’m sorry man. I obviously hurt you so it's better for me to apologize than ignore it, right?” Yuudai stared at him down founded. He felt his face flush as he looked away. 

He said as he covered his face with his hand. Arata steppes back for a moment as he waited for Yuudai to reply. 

“...yeah. It is better.” 

Arata smiled as he looked at Yuudai who had was obviously impressed that he could do such a thing.

“So...Are we cool?” 

“...yeah. I'm sorry too.” Yuudai mumbled out.

“Really? Great! Then I guess we can continue then?” 

“Huh?!”

Yuudai didn’t have time to react before Arata had pushed up against him again. Yuudai felt the table behind him but before he could reply Arata grabbed his lower body and brought him up completely onto it the desk. The mouse fell to the sides of the desk, swaying back and forth on the wide.

“What do you mean let’s continue?!” Yuudai stuttered as Arata looked at him innocently.

“You said we’re cool now right? So what's wrong with having a little bit of fun? Especially since you have this room for- LOL, another hour. That's more than enough time.” Arata pushed Yuudai’s shirt up. Yuudai worked to push away Arata’s hand. The bouncer’s hands were still cold from coming out of the end of fall weather as they slid deeper into Yuudai’s shirt 

Yuudai tried to push Arata’s arm out of his shirt but in return grabbed it and held it tight. He paid no kind to Yuudai’s reactions as he continued to move his hand and licked the nape of Yuudai’s neck.

Yuudai attempted to jerk away as a shock of pleasure ran through his body. His nails dig into the desk under him in frustration. Arata looked up at him as he continued his work, letting out a content hum.

“You don’t wanna stop here now do you?” Arata said as Yuudai attempted to not get wrapped into the pleasure and push him away.

I’m not gonna let him do this. I’m not. I’m no-  
___

“Come on Yuudai why are you mad?” 

Yuudai walked at high speed as he rushed from the room and passed the front desk. The worker at the front desk smiled as he took notice of Yuudai who was coming out right on time.

“Thank you very much~”. Yuudai’s cheeks flushed as he recognized the voice of the young man. The workers were known to walk the hallways at times. Had he heard anything? Was he playing it off? Yuudai didn’t want to know nor did he want to ask if he had. He muttered a goodbye and rushed by as Arata followed behind him. The fresh air cooled Yuudai’s face as he continued home and reached his apartment. He fumbled with the keys as he worked to pay no mind to Arata again. Or at least he tried.

“Come on. Didn’t you like it?.”

“THAT doesn’t matter fucker!! You could have gotten us in trouble! Plus, I have to work tomorrow morning so I didn’t want all these fucking hickies!!!!” Yuudai tried to keep his voice low but hissed with every word. He turned around as he found himself inches between Arata and his door.

“I mean the walls are pretty thick but I guess you were yelling a bit too loud. Besides it’s not like I won’t have any scratches or hickies on me either. But I guess that’s my bad. Lol. ACHOO!!.” Arata sneezed causing a bit to go into Yuudai’s face even as he attempted to turn away in time. 

“Ah- ...sorry. Heh, now you got two apologizes from me.” 

Yuudai blinked, giving off a blank stare before and turning his key and entering the apartment. He walked inside in a quick huff and slammed the door before Arata could even put his foot in.

“Yo Yuudai, the least you can do is say goodnight!”  
Arata knocked on the door only to have it open, a few knocks in. Arata opened his mouth only to grunt as a jacket flew into his face with a thick whack. 

He pulled the jacket off his face and looked down as a packet of tissues fell from the pocket onto the floor. Arata picked it up taking in the note that sat on the packet of tissues written messily in permanent marker.

Don’t get sick! D:<  
-Yuudai 

Arata sighed in relief he threw his jacket on and stuffed the tissues and note into his pocket. 

“Love you~”. The words while muffled could be heard by Yuudai through the door as he grumbled in frustration and used some hand sanitizer on his hands. Hime chirped in curiosity as Yuudai let out a sigh and tried to remember what exactly had led to their argument. Whatever it had been seemed so silly to him now has he found himself laughing. Hime mowed in confusion as Yuudai pet her.

“Love you too idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers~  
> I decided to write this a while ago but it took some time for me to feel brave enough to really put it online. This is probably gonna be one of the few Sakana based stories I plan to do, although I don't think i'll be doing many more with Arata in the mix(as a romantic character at least). I hope that this one caught your interest and you continue to read the lovely Mad Rupert's comic Sakana~ xD  
> Merci~
> 
> -Tsudo(つど）


End file.
